Not My Imagination
by MissTi77
Summary: His eyes are on me again... Who is staring at me? Barrett, Cid, Vincent, could it even be Cloud? -Tifa find that she doesnt deserve his glances, however she can't help her curiosity from finding out who- Tifax?


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own FF VII.

Hello, this is my first story to the site, a simple little one-shot. I welcome all review and hope that you enjoy my story. I also have a poll up on whether or not to do a FF VII story fic based on Tifa's experience throughout the game.

Enough idle chat... Enjoy!

Not my Imagination

I always find myself glancing over my shoulder, as if someone is burning two holes through the back of my head. I know i am not imagining things. I feel his eyes constantly on me. He admires me not for my body... aw heck who doesn't, but i can imagine that he sees past that. He would admire me for so much more, the way i care especially for kids, the way i fight, and the way i can hold myself.

I don't understand however is who would find someone like me so attractive. If anything, i am the worst out of the group. I hold a secret so dear... It would just change everything, and I am afraid of that. I hold something so deep inside, that it tears me apart. Someday everyone will figure out the lie, and they will ask me why i did it, however i don't know the answer... Not yet.

My secret was that he was never there those seven years ago. Cloud isn't the SOLIDER that came with that monster of a man. Sometimes i ask myself how he knows every detail as if he's been there. My childhood friend... You knew about the photo, you knew about my piano, you knew about the materia on the way to the reactor i saw... Just what is going on?

Their are those eyes again... i can feel them. I must look worried. I always show my emotions on my face, and that draws his eyes to me. Too often i have caught Barrett glancing at me whenever Cloud told his story of what happened in my childhood town. He knows that something is amiss. Being a man that has been through and lost so much. He knows Cloud is my friend and can accept only that. He doesn't trust any Shinra worker, he always checks with me to see if his stories are in fact true. I need to stop lying...

Vincent was quite the observer also. The quietest in the group most likely knew the most. That's how they just are. Never saying anything unless absolutely necessary. And it will be the most important words you should hold. He holds pain too.. Sins he calls them. Those red eyes so filled with sorrow and yet so filled with wrath. I cant stand the fact that he was locked up in that mansion all those years... If i had only known then perhaps...

I guess you can say Cid is almost like Vincent. More crude and talkative speaking everything on his mind, but when it is time to get down and serious... Lets me just say its heartwarming to know that he keeps his ears always open... when he is awake at least. He motivates in such a way, that you just cant comprehend a man of his type saying them. I wonder if he will ever reach the stars... if he will ever get his dream to reach space. It was a pity the flight was aborted, but then again what if something bad really did...

Cloud... Cloud... Cloud...When will you see me. When will you hear me. Then again do i want to be heard by you? Can i ever gather up enough courage to tell you? I don't think i will anytime soon, but i will. Please keep me in your mind and know that i will always be here for you. Your eyes are often on her now. Not that i mind, you have every right to not look at me. Its like your subconscious knows the secret i hold from you. What would happen if i told you? Would you laugh at me? would you be mad at me? Can things stay the way they are? I suppose that...

Who is staring at me? I turn to see all the time and its always the same. Barrett is always mumbling about Shinra and the Planet with Red XIII, Cid always cracks up now and then joking with/to Vincent. Cloud is a bit away beside me with Aeris, giving her soft smiles.

I have often wondered if i should ask the Wutai girl standing next to me if she could catch my stalker in the act, however i know she would just tease me with whom it was later. I guess i will just have to suffer being admired by my quiet observer.

I suddenly had a gut feeling... I turn. My mouth slightly agape, and my cheeks flush red at what i see... I meet his eyes on me.

Thank you again for reading! This is suppose to be a one-shot however i am feeling a tug to make some more...


End file.
